User talk:Anlicia123
Ugh :@ Okay what the chizz is your problem?! Why are you doing this? Cant you just leave @Alica123 alone?! What has she ever done to you? :@ Please reply leaving a message on my talk page - Purple xx Y'know what?? Screw you! I hope you rot... ;/ ..... Your soo mean THANK YOU THANKS TO YOU ALICA LEFT man i hate you she helped get rid of a pedo shes so nice AND YOU HAD TO MAKE HER LEAVE HOW DARE YOU!?!? YOU!!! You made Alica Leave. She was not an attention seeker YOU were. How Dare you push an innocent person to their breaking point so they leave the wiki! Im so mad right now i need to punch something *Punches pillow* Nyancat5 02:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nyancat5 >:( WAS zum Teufel is dein scheiß Problem,. du Arschloch? WAS bringt es dir wenn du deine Zeit damit verbringst ne 14-Jährige fertigzumachen? Wenn dich das geil macht, dann solltest du dir WIRKLICH mal ein Leben zulegen, ganz offensichtlich hast du nämlich keins. Und ich geh JEDE Wette ein, du hättest NIEMALS die Eier einem so Zeug ins Gesicht zu sagen. Du bist schlicht und ergreifend erbärmlich. Mak23686 18:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) WOW I'm not a very well known member on this site, and I don't know that Alica girl very much, but I feel the need to say something. Because it's people like you that really PISS ME OFF!! You sir, are a gigantic douche, I hope you know. That poor girl has already been through enough without you coming in and making it worse. Do you even remotely understand what she's been through? DO YOU?!! Cuz I don't think you do. For months on end that girl was victimized by a 50 year old pedophile. He acted like her friend and that he truly cared for her. But he didn't. In reality he was just targeting her. He said horrible and innapropriate things to her, things a girl her age should never have to hear. I don't think you can even imagine the things he said, even I can't. Everyone on this site trusted him. Behind the scenes he was just a sick pervert preying on innocent girls. That Alica girl could've been scarred for life. She was brave though and she helped get rid of that pedophile. For that, she's a hero to the site and she deserves it. Then you come in and you start impersonating her, saying horrible things, trolling around, and you even made her leave. Wow, that's really mature dude, not. I really hate trolls. Seriously, do you like everyone hating you? Because if you do, well you're doing a great job at it. Congrats, everyone hates your guts. What a fullflilling life your leading. /sarcasm You know what, I realize something. By trolling and impersonating Alica, it just makes you an even bigger douche than I originally thought. Honestly, you the biggest douche I've ever met. You're the king of douches. How dare you troll that girl!! How dare you make her leave!! How dare you call her a whore and a slut!! Because that just makes you a whore and a slut. She has done so much good to this site. I highly doubt she ever did anything to you to deserve this. Do you ever look at yourself and think that you might be hurting someone? Because you should. I don't think you are, or else you wouldn't be doing this. Look at reality. Do you really think people are going to like you by doing this stuff? They aren't. Do you fully understand what you did? That girl was probably so sad, angry, and uncomfortable that she was willing to leave a site she loved. You drove her out, does that make you happy? Is it really all that funny? Because to me, I just think you're being immature, stupid, and a huge jerk. You're not just a troll, you're a bully. You get your kicks off hurting other people just to make yourself feel better. Do you even have a heart? Because all I see is a hole in your chest. To me your just another low life who doesn't care about anyone but himself. So grow up!! Get out of here!! And don't let the door hit you on the way out. Actually I hope the door hits you, and HARD, you deserve it. You sicken me! Also, you're spelling and grammar really sucks. I advise going back to kidnergarten.